En el primer beso
by DanielleMoon
Summary: [Vipernette][Howl s moving Castle AU] "No me importaría que el mago Viperion me robara el corazón" Era lo que pensaba Marinette al sufrir el llamado corazón roto, pero ni ella ni sabría la mágica y sorprendente velada que le esperaría, encontrándose con un extraño en medio de sus pensamientos más extraños. Un encuentro fortuito que tal vez haga su deseo realidad.


_**Al primer beso.**_

_**[Vipernette]**_

Una noche estrellada, una bella noche estrellada era lo que sus ojos querían observar. Una hermosa luna llena con su aura plateada que bañaba de fulgor a esas pequeñas aperturas brillantes del firmamento oscuro, una lluvia de diamantes estaría bien para compensar el ambiente del gran salón ahí adentro.

Bellas estrellas fugaces desplomarse de los pequeños rincones desconocidos del infinito, con su estela brillante trazando líneas enigmáticas en el cielo, con el rastro que dejan entre ese lienzo oscuro por el que viajan de colores mágicos que roban el alma. Una vista digna de un cuento de hadas.

Pero el cielo estaba tan opaco como podía estar en una noche más y ella no era una especie de princesa de un cuento fantástico, sólo era una noche normal contemplada por una chica normal. Soltó un suspiro ante aquella conclusión a la que había llegado.

Trató de bajar la mirada, recargando sus manos en la baranda del balcón en el había decidido salir y escapar de aquel abrumador espacio que sólo conseguía marearla. Trató de descansar la postura sobre ese frio mármol de blanco puro que se bañaba en el azul del claro de luna. Su mirada atenta al brillo amarillento y artificial que despendía la puerta a sus espaladas, y guió a su mirada por el piso impecable que deslizaba las siluetas de las personas dentro de la enorme habitación.

El aliento cálido de su suspiro rozó la piel descubierta de su hombro derecho, estremeciéndose al choque de temperaturas de aquel fugaz momento. La sensación momentánea de lo que parecía un viento abrasador acariciar su tez tan blanca que con el frio que la abrazaba parecía nieve enjaulada en una montaña. Si esforzabas la mirada, si congelabas el momento y agudizabas lo que el ojo a simple vista no puede ver podrías ver como las diminutas partículas de polvo que flotan en el aire parecían imitar los copos de nieve que faltaban a la escena.

Inhaló profundo el aire fresco que tanto anhelaba su ser respirar. Cerrando sus ojos un instante, para cortar de su imaginación el cielo que pudo ser. Tenía que cerrar sus ojos de la imaginación, de lo que pudo ser, de lo que quisiera que fuese ser y tenía que abrirlos a la realidad. A su realidad.

"_Con esto debería estar bien, ¿no es así?" _Se dijo a sus adentros, abriendo sus orbes azulados al paisaje nocturno sobre ella. "_Sólo tengo que dejarlo ir, ¿No es así? Sólo tengo que dejar morir estos sentimientos, ¿Verdad?" _

Era lo único que le quedaba pensar al recordar las palabras de Adrien minutos antes de que ella abandonara el lugar. El cómo todo el asunto se transformaba en un globo, el ambiente se volvía tan sofocante y _asfixiante_ que se sentía dentro de uno, y con el paso del tiempo se inflaba e inflaba hasta que la petición del rubio hizo reventar la esperanza que ella mantenía, aún si su misma perseverancia terminaba por asfixiarla.

_Quisiera un momento tranquilo con ella, quisiera el tiempo para bailar con ella. —soltó su pensamiento al aire, con sus ojos vibrante esmeralda contemplando la figura de Agami entre el mar de gente que empezaba a rodearla. _

_Conocía esa mirada, la intensidad que desprendían sus pupilas destellantes al admirar la figura de la chica a la distancia. Su corazón sintió el dolor del abandono de aquella intensidad que tanto anhelaba poseer sobre ella, de los celos que se escurrían en su felicidad de haber hablado sin ningún error con el muchacho sólo por el hecho de que no haya recibido tal acto de parte de él, su pecho dolía al asimilar que el halago que recibió con anterioridad no se podría comparar a la atención que le pone él a la otra fémina._

_Y todo conectó en su mente. El por qué el chico siempre buscaba evadir todas aquellas interacciones que Nathalie le obligaba a tener con gente importante, grandes del imperio de la moda o los más conocidos comandantes y el porque siempre terminaban por encontrarse con la otra joven._

_Nada de eso era una casualidad._

Percibió ese cosquilleo en sus ojos, ese molesto cosquilleo que sujetaba su garganta y no soltaba el pesar en su pecho, un cosquilleo travieso que picaba con insistencia para liberar lágrimas de la cuna de sus ojos.Ese ardor que empezaba a abrumar.

Una y otra vez, jalaba el aire con fuerza a sus adentros, pensando que las ráfagas heladas que entraban aliviarían el ardor y sentir en su garganta, en su pecho. Que inhalar y exhalar evitaría que esas ganas de desbordar en llanto se apoderaran de ella; sin embargo, sabía que era inútil.

_¿Por qué le era tan difícil? ¿Por qué era tan difícil aceptar… Que él no era suyo?_

Sus uñas querían aferrarse a algo, clavarse en algo, con la esperanza de no dejarla hundirse en esa tristeza que quería darle la bienvenida tan campantemente, en el lugar menos indicado. Su garganta se sentía encogerse ante aquella resistencia que ponía con tanto de deseo de no dejar salir sus gemidos y quejidos. Ella quería dejar todo ese dolor que la quemaba y destrozaba dentro, sin ver la luz ni sentir el viento. Sus facciones contrayéndose a la orden del deseo de no dejar escapar ninguna evidencia de lo que ocurría.

Pero las caricias gélidas del exterior no hacían más que hacerla consciente del fuego inmenso dentro de ella, el como el viento suspiraba en su piel porcelana le hacía sentir su superficie cálida… Como una bombilla apunto de explotar.

No quería abrir sus ojos, no se atrevía a abrirlos. Si los abría; si se lo permitía, la lluvia de mágicas estrellas caería en cascada de su imaginación hacia las comisuras de sus ojos, dejando escapar lo único bueno que podía esperar del momento, una tormenta se desataría en su rostro.

_Tenía que pensar en algo más. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él y simplemente distraerse. _

En ese instante cualquier cosa estaba invitada a invadir su mente, de pasearse los campos de su mente tanto como quisiesen. Pero sólo una cosa llegó a ella, al menos en esa fracción de segundo.

¿Nunca sus abuelas o quizás sus madres les advirtieron de los peligros de la noche? ¿Nunca les contaron acerca de los depredadores nocturnos que acechaban a las doncellas que osaban a asomar la cabeza afuera de sus casas? De los merodeadores atemorizantes que te esperaban una sombra fuera del camino de marcaba el enorme farol nocturno, cuya misma presencia era perturbadora.

Aquellas certezas en sus bocas y sus miradas serias que acompañaban el tono en sus voces eran captadas en tu subconsciente como la máxima afirmación de peligro, uno que no te dejaban asomar la cabeza fuera de la cama en toda la noche y temer contemplar el claro de luna con el viento rozándote la piel en las noches.

Aquellas advertencias que te mantenían atada a tu propio hogar en las horas en que era el turno de la Luna buscar al Sol, sogas que creías que eran lo mejor para sostenerte entre la seda de las cortinas que salir a recostarte en el pasto a contemplar el oscuro firmamento.

Marinette recordaba una.

_El Mago Viperion._

Y los suspiros que antes salían de ella se remplazaron por una pequeña mueca, pues había caído en el tema que estaba en boca de todos.

El regreso de Viperion.

Volteó su mirada hacia las colinas que se asomaban entre la densa maleza que simulaban las copas de los árboles para encontrarse con las colinas vecinas de la ciudad, el césped parejo se veía bañado en la existencia del cuerpo plateado sobre ellos y sus hebras se mecían con la suavidad del cantar del viento, transmitiendo esa suavidad que componía todo ese movimiento a la distancia. Reconoció que la vista desde ése punto de la mansión era espectacular, no podía esperarse menos del conde.

Lo usual en ella sería desear recorrer con sus pies desnudos la hierba húmeda, descongelar con la calidez de su ser la escarcha que dejaba la neblina de la entrada de la madrugada. Sentir las puntas del suelo rozar su blanca piel como si quisieran abrazarla para que éstas apunten con sus fines al inmenso manto de estrellas sobre su pequeña existencia. Querría que las llamas frías del fin del día la consumieran con su enigmática belleza.

El detalle era que entre las grises nubes que descendían del cielo para besar la tierra; se hacía paso entre el mágico paisaje de soledad y tranquilidad, con pasos estruendosos que en la distancia parecían sentirse más cercanos, expulsando por sus techos humo gris que manchaba la hermosura de la naturaleza a su alrededor: el famoso y temido castillo ambulante del mago.

Una chispa de curiosidad apareció entre la oscuridad de su mente, al principio fue pequeña y fugaz, efímera como el mismo recordar de ese maniático merodeador. Pero al igual que el fuego, las brasas empiezan por una chispa diminuta, el más mínimo roce con la pólvora provocaba el nacimiento de las olas enormes de llamas que conectaban cada gramo de pólvora, sin desperdiciar nada.

Así sucedió en su mente.

La chispa fue el nombre del mago. La pólvora eran los pensamientos acallados que deambulaban en silencio alrededor. Y entonces el fuego se encontró con fuego.

Lo recordaba muy bien. Recordaba muy bien las advertencias de las abuelas, las pláticas que surgían de camino a casa con cualquier conocida de la calle, el parafraseo de las mujeres al tocar el tema. Recordaba al Viperion que era tejido de boca en boca.

_**No podía ser chispa más perfecta.**_

"_Ten cuidado muchacha, procura no andar sola en las calles…""Sí, yo escuché la hija del señor Couffaine escapó, después de todo…""De ahora en adelante las colinas son peligrosas, los mismos mercaderes lo han visto con sus propios ojos, soldados en las calles, la noche ya no es segura…"_

«¿Desde cuando lo fue?» interrumpió el túmulo de recuerdos que se habían manifestado.

"_La condesa Raskolnikova antes de irse se reunió con un hombre misterioso, su desaparición es muy sospechosa…""Después de tres días ni las autoridades pudieron encontrar su rastro, seguramente es…"_

_**«Después de todo, el mago Viperion está de vuelta.» **_sintió su voz emparejarse a la vez que todas esas voces terminaban con una única frase sus oraciones.

Las mismas palabras que evocaban esas ataduras, que se tejían más por el miedo ajeno que por el miedo propio, detuvieron aquellos deseos de pasear en la montaña. Y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches se volvían a repetir esos murmullos al querer abandonar la cama y dejarse llevar por el ser nocturno que habitaba dentro suyo. Porque sí; Viperion nunca fue su miedo, ningún acechador nocturno lo continuó siendo, pues ella también sentía el llamado de la noche.

Tal vez por eso ella empezaba a creer que la normalidad había abandonado a su cabeza entre tantas noches en vela. Y una sonrisa triste respondió a todas esas voces que la juzgaban preguntando porque tan afín al hogar de las criaturas terroríficas.

Ella tampoco lo sabía, pero no necesitaba un por qué. La noche a sus ojos no era un escenario dónde sus miedos se criaban y crecían para salir a matarla y comerla, no; la noche era el momento dónde se sentía conmovida, inspirada, acogida, como en casa.

Por eso no temía a Viperion, al final de cuentas, ambos son amantes de la noche y sus encantos.

No había nada que temer de él.

O al menos eso quería pensar, quería dejar que esos pensamientos justifiquen su raro interés por el misterioso mago.

Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse al saber ahora el rumbo, el camino de pólvora, y su pecho sentía olvidar la carga amarga de minutos atrás. El ritmo de su corazón sentía un especial afecto hacia la respuesta de la aparición de aquel chico en su cabeza.

Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

En un instante a otro, las ataduras imaginarias de su infancia se habían formado en un hilo entre el laberinto de sus pensamientos y lo había transformado en una guía para un camino. Como migas de pan en la ruta, cada una de esas conversaciones y sus partes más resonantes la guiaron al corazón de aquel incendio que había iniciado.

— No me importaría que el Mago Viperion me robara el corazón. —susurró para sí misma. 

La fama que consiguió el mago no era precisamente debido a sus buenas acciones, y pocos recordaban que alguna vez fue elogiado por el mismo príncipe de las tierras; no, la razón por la que era tan temido en aquellas tierras que visitaba era porque se le acreditaban las desapariciones de numerosas jóvenes. La gente aseguraba que, cuando el mago surcaba esos territorios, avistaban como el supuesto mago acechaba en las penumbras para cazar sus _corazones._

Tal y como a las abuelas les gustaba acelerar.

Era una acción sádica y sanguinaria, cruel, y lo sabía. Por supuesto que estaba consciente de lo que pedía o deseaba en ése momento, o tal vez en realidad no lo hacía enteramente. Pero su raciocinio se perdía con el pensamiento de que todo su pesar desaparecería con el toque de una palma, con una mirada, que alguien de verdad podía ser capaz de despojarla del peso en su corazón.

Que ese dolor que ha estado abrazando

_Era muy tentador._

Lo que ella olvidaba es que el temido hombre misterioso no era la única cosa que repetían las abuelas.

Porque dicen:

_«__**Ten cuidado con lo que deseas…»**_

Cortando el silencio de la noche iluminada por la luna, escabulléndose entre los murmullos de la multitud habitaciones atrás, haciéndose paso entre la sinfonía de sonidos que provenían de los músicos en el ambiente de la fiesta; entre todo ello, el sonido de los ramajes de los árboles siendo frotados y destrozados la distrajo de la vista frente a ella, alertándola de que había una presencia más ahí.

"Demonios. ¿Y si es alguien?» su mente entró en pánico cuando el pensamiento llegó a sus adentros, era sorprendente lo que podía pasar en una fracción de segundos cuando estaba sola con su mente. «¿Y si escucharon todo?»

Con el corazón en mano trató de girar a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

¡Bam!

Algo arremetió con el fino mármol del balcón pasos atrás de Marinette, haciendo que su corazón bombeara toda la sangre de un jalón y diera un fuerte respingo junto con ella.

_**«Porque se puede hacer realidad.»**_

Y sus ojos se encontraron con un destello. Al mirarlo, un brillo resplandeció en en el umbral de su mirada, un destello esmeralda, tan brillante que parecía robar las lágrimas de luz de la luna plateada. De un verde que podía atraerla, de un verde que podía recordar.

Su atención se dirigió al portador de la joya, apreciando nada más la mano de la persona, del como esta se aferraba con fuerza la superficie y hacia el sobresfuerzo de cargar un peso.

Una escena que le confundió. Quejidos provenían de la persona tras los pilares decorativos que sostenían la lisa textura de la superficie lujosa de la baranda.

Sólo podía a atinar a mirarle con extrañeza y un poco de curiosidad, hasta molestia quizás.

T-tal vez…—Una voz provino del sujeto entre sus suspiros exhalaciones, y aún así su mirada seguía parada admirando la mano a la vista, viendo como las venas sobresalían entre la piel.— No sé, ¿Te importaría darme una mano?

Una cabellera oscura, como un espejo de la noche se asomó, sólo dejando a la vista la copa de la cabeza del extraño. La curiosidad se terminó por asomar en ella al ver como en cuestión de nada aquella cabellera había ascendido hasta quedar a disposición de su mirada azulada, apenas pudiendo procesar las palabras dichas por aquella voz. Su mirada había quedado maravillada en el instante en que se topó con lo inusual de las hebras nocturnas del caballero: a medida que sus ojos paseaban en la cascada de sus mechones, apreciaba como el tono de ellas se tornaba más claro y de un tono diferente; debido a la sombra que se proyectaba desde abajo no podía distinguir con claridad de qué matiz eran las puntas de sedosa apariencia.

Y entonces su mente reaccionó. Un poco dudosa de la petición del contario, bastante indecisa de obedecerla o no.

¿Acaso usted quiere colarse en la fiesta? —preguntó sin vacilar, puesto que de todas las entradas la suya era muy particular, en un momento muy particular.

Yo…—escuchó al hombre pronunciar con trabajo, pero antes de poder terminar su frase otro sonido aún más alarmante para ambos opaco el suyo. Fue cuando el corazón de ambos volvió a dar un salto, asustados al ver como su brazo había perdido resistencia en el agarre de él y había derrapado con la suerte de que su mano aún pudiera sujetarse del borde y no caer, escuchando los pasos de la joven apresurarse vigorosamente después de ése intenso segundo.— No me estoy colando.

¿Ah sí? —sin embargo; aún al presentir que era probablemente un extraño sospechoso queriendo invadir la fiesta, algo en ella se movió a su dirección, como si de una inercia se tratase. Sus reflejos ya la tenían sosteniendo el brazo del hombre y tirando de él en su ayuda. — Por que sus acciones demuestran lo contrario.

La piel de él se sentía aún más cálida que la de él al contacto, el roce de sus cutis era como un sube y baja de sus temperaturas, en el forcejeo al que sometían sus manos y extremidades el calor y el frio de ambos viajaba entre ellos. Que con el último tirón, tuvieron que separarse.

Marinette al sentir la ausencia del apretón de él rodearle la mano se inclinó nuevamente para tomar un suspiro y descansar, pero en su campo de visión se posaron unos zapatos muy elegantes que en su cuero reflejaban las luces del interior tras de ellos.

Levantó la mirada. Un par de espadas verdes parecían atravesar su alma el momento en que su mirada se quedó contemplando el rostro del joven.

Pero si tenemos una pequeña ratoncita por aquí. —el tono que empleaba ahora pasaba por sus oídos como agua dulce, como el hermoso silbido de un ruiseñor, pero a la vez profunda y seductora. Como la voz melodiosa digna de un hombre bien parecido.— Aunque en realidad yo sólo soy un invitado más. —le sonrió.

Un invitado convencional no entraría por los árboles y un balcón aislado. —pronunció ella, probando jugar ahí con sus palabras un poco más, la curiosidad quería tomar control de su boca y pensar.

Y una chica convencional no pediría a las estrellas un deseo suicida. —soltó por su parte, notando como la expresión de la chica pasaba a ser un desastre sorprendido en molestia, sacando un pequeña sonrisa en él.

"_Eso fue tierno."_

¡Yo no he pedido nada por el estilo! — ella se acercó a él, con las mejillas tan rojas que no las podría esconder de su vista ni tapándose el rostro entero.— ¡Y es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas!

¿Por cuál clase de bárbaro me toma? Yo no he escuchado nada.—pronunció con una sonrisa picaresca al ver como una mueca de molestia se terminaba de formar entre las facciones de la chica.— Es sólo que desde abajo se veía que estaba dispuesta a saltar en cualquier momento. Por supuesto que eso me alarmó.

Pues su entrada tan peculiar igual me exaltó. —refutó la muchacha, aparatando levemente la mirada de él, la vergüenza en ella empezaba crecer a medida que él abría la boca para hablar; aún así, sentía su mirada posada intensamente sobre ella.

Era un sentimiento que no cesaba, que le aceleraba el corazón. L a carrera que emprendía en su pecho parecía rezumbar en sus oídos de manera tan estruendosa que era probable que aquel extraño pudiera escuchar su desastrosa sinfonía.

Sintió el contacto inmediatamente cálido de algo posarse sobre su hombro expuesto, entre ese tacto se mezcló el gélido metal besar su tez de igual manera, tomándola por sorpresa; tan caliente, tan abrasador que no paraba de enviar llamas a sus mejillas, tan caliente que parecía quemarla con sólo acariciar un centímetro de su ser. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mirara a un extraño sintiéndose de esa manera?

Pero el contacto no paró ahí, aquella mano la empujó suavemente hasta que su otro extremo descubierto se encontró con una suave tela que parecía protegerla del viento sigiloso que la arremetía sin darse cuenta. Pero descubrió que ese no era el propósito del joven, no hasta que al alzar su mirada se percató que la atención no estaba sobre ella, sino que se habían movido sin notarlo hasta que la distancia de su visión quedaba a la entrada del enorme y elegante salón.

Y hasta entonces reparó en notar que no había sido la única en el área del balcón, por mucho que costara creerlo, había un hombre más frente a sus narices.

"_Podrá ser…"_

Una brisa cálida llegó a la punta de sus oídos, sintiendo que a cada microsegundo la temperatura se elevaba en ése lugar. Unas palabras suaves y calladas siguieron ese mismo camino, sabiendo de inmediato que eran el aliento y los susurros del chico de cabello extraño. Pero nada tangible salió de ellos, en cambio, el calor de él se fue apartando de ella.

¡Vaya! Se nos fue el tiempo jugando ser Romeo y Julieta. —pronunció el chico misterioso, terminado por confundir a la chica.— ¿Se puede saber quién es usted?

Y-yo…—el hombre tras el muro se dejó al descubierto un poco, terminando con las esperanzas de la chica cuando al fin reveló su timbre de voz, sin coincidir con el hombre que deseaba que fuese.— Sólo venía a tomar un poco de aire…

No me diga. — interrumpió el chico a su lado, con el tono sarcástico desbordando gentilmente en la frase, pero su mirada estaba a atenta con sorpresa al hombre frente a ellas, quién parecía temblar en su lugar.— A mí me parecía,— un movimiento sobre su hombro se produjo, sintió como la fuerza de éste la impulsaba sin querer hacía arriba, observando como el hombre se paró inusualmente derecho, con un rostro estupefacto.— Que estaba a punto de irse.

Un último movimiento sobre su hombro que se dirigía a su derecha, apegándola un poco más a él, y vio como el hombre se retiraba rígidamente del lugar, viró su mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista. Curiosamente saliendo por la dirección de su diestra.

No le guardes rencor. —habló de la nada, interrumpiendo su atención de aquel suceso tan extraño de nuevo hacía él. Comprendiendo con esa frase lo que había pasado: un hombre la estaba siguiendo, y él le había ayudado justo hace poco.— No se veía que fuera una persona mala.—_"oh, ¿de verdad?, si estaba acosándome."_— Vámonos, seré tu escolta toda la noche.

Al fondo, en el eco alegre de la fiesta, se escuchó a alguien anunciar que el baile principal estaba apunto de empezar. Y efectivamente, los músicos se empezaban a acomodar nuevamente en el puesto de sus instrumentos y la gente se empezaba a agrupar en algún punto del que desaparecían velozmente de sus vistas.

Creo que tendrás que bailar conmigo ésta pieza. —las suaves teclas de un piano empezaron a viajar entre los silbidos de exterior de aquel elegante festín y llegaron danzarinas las notas a ellos al colarse entre los pulidos cristales de la puertas que dividían las melodías naturales de la noche con las que hilaba el gran piano dentro del edificio.

Aquel contacto, ahí estaba otra vez aquel contacto tan electrizante de su piel aparentemente eterna en frialdad con la de él; tan cálida que hacia tan cómodo el vaivén de las ráfagas jóvenes a su alrededor tan llevaderas, que su otra mano aún siguiera posada en su cutis descubierto. Que su mirada de él fuese tan cálida igualmente.

El joven de traje verde oscuro y negro, quién lucía tan gallardo como un príncipe de tierras lejanas, inclinó su mirada juguetona hasta cruzar sus orbes verdes verano con los azules invierno de ella. Inquieta observó cómo él inclinaba sus labios en su dirección, asombrando a su pensamiento.

No te asustes alguien me sigue. —el mayor miró al frente con una cara sorprendentemente calmada y campante, como si lo que acabara de decir no terminara de coordinar con su rostro.

Su cerebro le decía que eso debería asustarle, que debería alarmarle, pero… No era así.

¿Cómo podría negársele a su apariencia tan encantadora? Todo en él es tan encantador que no encontraba manera de negarse, no cuando él la paseaba delicadamente entre las personas y sus elegantes presencias. Cuando lo hacía con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante y seductora que las miradas pasaban a ser el farol que enfocaba la atención a él. Su agarre tan suave, y a pesar de todas las miradas que se posaban en el joven, nunca despegaba su sonrisa de ella.

Las luces resplandecientes que centellaban en el candelabro sobre las parejas ya dispuestas sobre la baldosa resplandeciente de color crema enfocaban a la perfección la joyería que destacaba del pecho del chico de ojos oliva, un hermoso collar con un zafiro grande decorado con platería hermosa al igual que los pendientes discretos que asomaban a través de su melena color menta.

Y al tocar el violín, la tomó de la cintura, dejándola sin escapatoria de su mirada hechizante, encantadoramente seductora. Tomó su mano con gentileza y le sonrió, una vista a la que sin duda su mente no le importaría conservar como un preciado tesoro. La cercanía de él afloraba una esencia agradable a flores frescas, olía como una fresca brisa de verano. Su sonrisa y mirada serían el intenso sol.

Incluso había olvidado por completo por quién se encontraba en la fiesta, o porque se había encontrado a aquel guapo extraño. Todo parecía sacado de un cuento. La manera en cómo la mecía al ritmo del encantador piano que juguetón platicaba mágicamente con el violín, la increíble destreza por su parte de él para girarla entre el mar de personas sin perderla ni soltarla, la manera tan elegante que danzaban entre el túmulo de personas que se empezaban a mover vigorosamente en la pista improvisada.

Su sonrisa tan gozosa era contagiosa, con el tiempo no importó las miradas que empezaban a tenerlos en la mira de nueva. No importaba las expresiones de las demás personas, ni siquiera tenían importancia al sentir el fuerte agarre del chico sobre sus caderas y los pies de ambos en una plática apasionada que los trasladaba con gracia entre las demás personas, el cómo con sólo mirarse sabían dónde girar y pasearse entre los reflejos de luz sobre el lustroso piso. Nada importaba si no eran su voz, sus ojos y su bella sonrisa.

_«Así que así se siente ser una princesa»_

De momentos se veía su mirada vagar entre otros sitios que no fuera ella misma, le asombraba que su expresión no su mutaba al hecho que había mencionado con anterioridad. Si no era tan malo podía voltear ¿verdad?

Su corazón se escandalizó al encontrar lo que distaría la mirada del chico. Sus ojos no podían creerlo: tras y por encima de las personas salían una espacie de sombras gelatinosas que apenas tenían formas parecían a extremidades. _"Así que ellos eran los que lo seguían."_

Creo que te quieren a ti. —sólo esas palabras bastaron para sacarla de el trance en el que se encontraba, mirando lo horribles que se veían las criaturas. Su cuerpo ,por reflejo, ante aquellas palabras se apegó más al de él, en busca de protección, más al notar como algunos hombres terminaban por adoptar esa forma también al intentarla alcanzar en su baile.

Saliendo poco a poco de la burbuja en la que se encontraba, contemplando las miradas despectivas que los empezaban a rodear, al notar claramente durante toda la pieza no se separaban el uno del otro. Aún tratando de evadir a aquellos monstruos ellos continuaban en aquel vals apasionado como segundos atrás. Claro que esas miradas no le solían importar, pero lo alarmante era que nadie se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando.

Con el paso de los segundos esas criaturas empezaban a rodearlos, sin importar cuanto se desplazaran y bailaran alrededor, seguían saliendo más y más. Si esto seguía así, no habría escapatoria.

Marinette sentía más la urgencia de bailar con más intensidad con el fin de ayudarlo a él a desplazarse, todo con tal de no dejar de bailar nunca, no quería separase de él tan rápido, tan repentino.

Después de todo venían por ella también y el único lugar seguro parecía ser al lado de él, la única persona a parte de ella que no le era indiferente a la situación.

Ambos se hacían paso bruscamente entre la gente para seguir haciéndose paso, hasta que ambos divisaron la puertecilla abierta del balcón por el cuál ambos habían entrado. Ambos pensaron lo mismo: _"La salida"_

La chica creía que era el momento de separarse y correr con más libertad pero el chico no parecía tener el mismo plan pues aún se encontraba guiando el compas de ambos, con los pasos más largos y casi difíciles de seguir; sin embargo, aún con todo ese ajetreo no parecía despegar sus manos de ella.

Al cruzar la puerta, ella se preguntaba que clase de escapatoria emplearían, rezando para que no fuera saltar del segundo piso, y para su gran sorpresa más criaturas oscuras emergían desde los a bajos del balcón y por detrás, marcando el supuesto fin del camino.

Sujétate fuerte. —pidió él; y sin previo aviso, se impulso, la chica espantada al ver las intenciones de salto del contrario. Pero no rechistó y tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, terminó ella de aferrarse de su cintura.

Sintió como su cuerpo encontraba al vacío, el como sus pies abandonaban a su vista el suelo y su vestido se ondulaba ante el repentino despegue que emprendieron, encogió sus piernas con la precaución de no dar la oportunidad a ser tomada por esas criaturas, gritando al sentir su cuerpo flotar en la nada y sus mechones en el viento ascender.

Por su parte, el chico aferró el brazo que se encontraba posado sobre las caderas de ella aún más, asegurándose de que ella no cayera.

Estira las piernas y empieza a caminar. —observó como él hacia exactamente lo que le pedía, como si de verdad él pudiera caminar en el aire.

Marinette temblando lo intentó, posando sus piernas sobre lo que quería imaginar como un asfalto seguro y firme para dar sus pasos, y, efectivamente, al posar su pie hasta donde mas podía estirarlo sintió como si algo mágico la sostuviera, como un pequeño trampolín que de igual manera la impulsara. Y así lo fue repitiendo, con el corazón latiendo a mil, sin saber qué expresión debía tener ahora.

¿Ves? Es fácil. —rió, al tomar la mano que se aferraba a su cintura y tomarla nuevamente, guiándola por dónde caminar. Mirando como se posaban el las copas más altas de los árboles, el cómo flotaban por encima del césped y cruzaban el río del pueblo, cómo pasaban por encima de las calles y tejados. Ella estaba maravillada de aquel cosquilleo nuevo que la invadía en ése momento.— Te sale natural. —le elogió, obteniendo unas sonrisa y un sonrojo en respuesta.— Te llevaré a casa.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron mirarlo con un brillo para ambos inexplicable, ella sentía su corazón en gozo eterno pues la noche que creía sería una eterna agonía se había convertido en más de lo que podía pedirle a una estrella fugaz, algo más que podría envidiarle a cualquier princesa. Por el umbral de su mirada notó como el anillo volvía destellar en ese instante, sin duda un color hermoso.

La chica le indico que la casa que habitaba estaba cerca del puente del norte, cerca de las fronteras de la ciudad. Él gustoso la guió hasta el lugar indicado.

Al llegar, la colocó con delicadeza en el pequeño balcón fronterizo de la casa, sus pieles acariciándose en su último contacto. Y justo cuando ella creía que era el final, que era su despedida, nota como su mano aún se encuentra enganchada con la de él.

¿Qué sucede…? —no fue hasta ese entonces en el que recordó que durante toda la velada él no le mencionó su nombre, ni ella el suyo, y que no habían reparado en preguntarlo mutuamente.

Hace rato, en el balcón. —su mirada azulada estaba atenta a cada sonido que salía de sus carnosos labios rosados, que no dejaban de ser un delirio al contemplar el rostro del joven.— Habías dicho que no te importaría que el mago Viperion te robara el corazón, ¿verdad?— parecía inofensivo, pero en realidad sabía cómo atacarla, con su sonrisa.

Yo. —rió incómoda, igual había olvidado aquella frase al aire. Ahora que se encontraba ahí, no sabía qué contestar.

¿Lo decías en serio? —interrumpió él, con una mirada tan seria sin opacar la sonrisa que le había brindado. A la vista de ella, aquel gesto se miraba muy coqueto, sería complicado explicarse ante los encantos de aquel hombre.

¿Por qué se lo diría a un extraño?

Pero no somos extraños, hoy bailaste sólo conmigo.—sonrió picaresco, haciendo que las mejillas de la azabache se prendieran en rojo.

El chico tiró del brazo de ella, volviendo a acercar sus cuerpos, tan cerca que volvían a compartir el calor que emanaba de ambos en ese fría velada. Ella contempló como la mirada de él descendía hasta algún lugar de su rostro, poniendo en una situación crítica a su corazón, que no paraba de latir aceleradamente alrededor de él, quería seguir el rumbo de su mirada clara. Pero la suya paraba de nueva cuenta en las suaves curvas de los labios del chico frente a ella. Sus alientos rozaban sus mejillas, se veía un brillo de anhelo en los luceros de ambos, resultado de la tensión que crecía entre ellos.

Se veían tan suaves, tan rosados, tan apetitosos.

Es tu día de suerte. —sonrió a escasos milímetros de sus labios, observando como los ojos de ella se empezaban a cerrar, mientras bajo su quijada un brillo curioso quería contrastar con la luz que proporcionaba la luna, Viperion conocía ése brillo; un corazón roto. Sonrió, porque él tampoco podría seguir resistiendo.— Porque sólo le robo el corazón a las jóvenes hermosas.

Sin dar tiempo a la reacción , se abalanzó contra los labios de la chica, comprobando la tersidad que tanto anhelaba probar, el sabor que seguro debían brindar. La misma dulzura que ella emanaba desde el momento que cruzaron caminos; sí, también la poseían sus labios.

_**Para robar un corazón, la misma doncella debe entregarlo… En su primer beso.**_


End file.
